El Guerrero de la Luna Sangrienta
by Kronos Drganeel
Summary: Un chico normal y corriente es enviado al mundo de sailor moon y debe de luchar contra las senshin,para proteger el universo,harem, 18 aventuras y mucha acción.
1. Capítulo 1 y 2

Antes de leer tomen en cuenta:

"Diálogos".

'pensamientos'.

Sin más demora empecemos con el capítulo.

**Capitulo 1.**

Una mañana común y corriente los pájaros cantan las flores florecen en días como estos, es un gran momento para salir y disfrutar de esta bella mañana. traía una playera negra con zapatos de color negro y rayas blancas. El chico tenía al rededor de unos 16 años.

Este chico se llama Hikio Kasullo, Hikio como todo chico normal y corriente amigos y estos le han invitado a la playa o ir de excursión a las montañas, o aún hacer senderismo pero este les diría a sus amigos, que tienen que ver anime y leer algunos mangas estos entendidos, ya que sus amigos al igual que Hikio les gusta ver anime y leer mangas.

Hikio estaba viendo anime en su televisor, y leyendo algunos mangas que había comprado recientemente, con su propio dinero que había juntado por años. Hikio en estos momentos estuvo solo en su casa ya que sus padres no se encontraban ya que ellos, están en Un viaje por el mundo.

La familia de Hikio es muy buen dinero ya que su madré es un chef muy, reconocida por todo el mundo por sus grandes platos y su excelente gastronomía y sus padrinos es un inversor que estaba de viaje de negocios y la madré estaba en un concurso mundial en quién sería el nuevo mejor chef de todo el mundo.

Hikio tenía un tío que le enseñó a como administrar su dinero y ganancias, y por eso tenía una cuenta en el banco pero no tenía tanto dinero que no quería tener el dinero de su era maestro de artes marciales, y cualquier tipo de arma y tipo de combate ya que gracias a un amigo, él tuvo que volver maestro de artes marciales y todo tipo de clase de pelea, pero lo dejo ya que no era su pasión.

Pero le enseñó a Hikio todo lo que sabía cuándo era maestro de artes marciales y cómo manejar un arma, su madré también le enseñó a cocinar por su se queda solo y que no de muerte de hambre.

Hikio terminaría de leer su manga y apagaría la televisión, se pararía del soba donde estaríamos sentados y se iría a la cocina para comer algo, pero al abrir el refrigerador notaría diría

"Que aburrido no hay nada que comer", diría Hikio que agararia sus llaves y sacaría algo de dinero que tenía guardado y saldría de su casa acía el supermercado.

Hikio ya en el supermercado compraría todas las cosas que necesitan de comida pro al menos sobrevivir un mes aunque sea uno.

Hikio llegando saliendo del supermercado y caminaria por un para de minutos para llegar a una zona peatonal donde estarían por su casa, este notaría que le semáforo para cruzar la calle en rojo y vería que al lado suyo abría una señora que traía un coche para bebés , que sugerencia de una mano y en su otra mano estaría una niña, pequeña que estaría jugando con un pequeño balón en su mano libre.

La pequeña niña está jugando con su balón pero por un mal rebote del balón, esta se iría rebotando hacia la acera Hikio, vería esto con sorpresa ya que la madre de la niña no se había dado cuenta ya que estaba con una llamada y atendiendo a su bebé, Hikio notaría que adelante de él tenían pocas personas, que también estaban al tanto de sus teléfonos y en sus propios asuntos '¡Que mierda!', diría este en sus pensamientos.

Hikio vería como un auto se asercaba hacia la niña, y esta soltaría sus cosas ya una gran velocidad iría a la niña, que abría cogido su balón y notaría que el auto, se acercaba a ella y por el terror que no se movía su lugar

Pero cuando estaba apunto de impactar con la niña estaba abruptamente empujada asía abajo, donde estaría biéndo como el auto pasaba sobre ella. Hikio llegó en el último segundo y estanque en el suelo ala niña y los dos se salvarían de ser atropellados.

Hikio se levantaría y vería que la niña no había recibido daño alguno, la madré que ya había dejado el teléfono bien como casi su hija había sido atropellada, e intentaba ir adónde estaba Hikio escuchando un sonido que la charca alerta.

Un auto se encuentra acercando a Hikio ya la niña a gran velocidad, el conductor del auto vería a Hikio ya la niña, e intentaría frenar el auto pero no podría.

Hikio vería esto y lanzaría a la niña con todas sus fuerzas en una zona segura, aciendo que la niña pasará al otro lado gracias a que una señora atrapado a la niña en el aire Hikio, intenta huir para no ser atropellado, pero lastimosamente no podría y sería atropellado lanzado unos pocos metros de acero, callendo de cabeza contra el suelo duro y frío.

El conductor que había atropellado a Hikio saldría de su auto y se dirigía rápidamente a Hikio, y le diría "¡Chico estás bien!", Diría este ver a un Hikio que se verá desangrado, pero más en la parte superior de su cabeza

'¡Tú crees que estoy bien mamón!' Diria Hikio, en sus pensamientos ya que no podría hablar porro dolor que podría pensar, la señora que Hikio, abría salvado a la niña llamaría rápidamente a una ambulancia.

Las personas, que estaban al frente de la carretera arian lo mismo que lo mismo, que la señora, y algunos dirían que llamarían a la policía, esto estaba escuchado por el conductor que había atropellado a Hikio, y rápidamente se irían a la fuga.

La Andre de la niña iría con Hikio, y en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos le diría que la ayuda ya venía en el camino. Hikio cerró lentamente los ojos y vería con una última sonrisa, para ver a la niña que había, salvado sana ya salvó y pensando que por esta buena acción llevaría al cielo con Diosito.

Hikio abriría lentamente los ojos, notando que estaba en un lugar oscuro, y sin ninguna pisca de luz en sus alrededores, Hikio se levantaría de por así decirlo suelo, notando la gran nada que a la en todo el lugar. Recuerda al mundo de la nada de Dragón Ball Super pensando que estaría en un lugar parecido a ese lugar.

Hikio estaría caminando por el lugar por unas, horas, minutos, segundos, no sabría decirlo y qué este mundo tenía tiempo.

Hikio seguiría su caminata pero vería a lo lejos una luz amarilla, que podría llegar a unos metros de él. lugar.

Pero este no notaría que la luz se había teletransportado? . I sin más por hacer seguiría la luz amarilla que seguiría teletransportado a Hikio en un lugar no fijado. Ya pasado unos no sé qué de tiempo, Hikio llegaría a un lugar donde vería una mesa al estilo japonés que podría tener en la mesa una tetera, al lado de la Emsa estaría un señor alcalde que estaría viendo una televisión algo viejo mientras tomaba una taza de té

Hikio llegaría rápidamente con ella señor alcalde, y diría a este "Disculpe señor pero yo podría decir en donde estoy", diría Hikio a este. Por Hikio notaría que el anciano no le avía eco caso a si en un tono más fuerte diría "¡Señor puede escucharme!", Diría este para ver como el señor mayor le diría.

"Quieres una tasa de té", el señor alcalde ofrecería amablemente a Hikio, que sentiría como una sensación extraña que no le permitiría decir que no a su propuesta, Hikio acepta con gusto la taza de té.

El anciano le daría una taza de té a Hikio que le serviría el té y Hikio se echaría azúcar, Hikio probaría la taza de té y quedaría maravillado por su olor y sabor, y al probarlo no pudo no querer decir "delicioso".

"Parece que te ha gustado mi taza de té Hikio joven", diría el anciano imprecado un poco a Hikio pero este podría ser una cara algo serio y diría.

"Me podría decir porfavor quien es usted", diría Hikio algo serio pero notaría que el señor alcalde diría un leve sonrisa y diría.

"Bueno joven Hikio, yo tengo muchos nombres la verdad, soy aquél que está por encima de todos los dioses y que trajo la vida al mundo, ustedes los humanos me llaman Dios", diría el señor alcalde ya identificado como Dios imprecado algo a Hikio pero su impresión se le fue por unos leves segundos.

"Veo que no estás imprecionado Hikio", diría Dios a Hikio que este solo diría "bueno la verdad estoy algo imprecionado pero ya has visto algunos mangas, y fanfics y te tengo que decir qué me esperaba algo por el estilo", diría Hikio que daría otro sorbo a la taza de té.

"Valla de todos los humanos eres uno de los que de verdad son interesantes", diría Dios a Hikio que este daría una pequeña sonrisa de alegría. "Bueno dime que me trae a tus dominios Dios", diría Rojo sin dejar de tomar el té y ver a Dios.

"Es muy simple y creo que te harás la idea de viajar al reencarnar, y te considero 3 deseos", diría Dios a Hikio que se sorprendió levemente dejando algo desconcertado a Diosito.

"Ni siquiera porque vallas a reencarnar te sorprendes a tal medida", diría Dios que terminaría su taza de té y la rellenaría la taza con más té.

"Como ya dije, ya estoy familiarizado con el tema además en Youtube eres el pináculo para estas cosas de reencarnación, tengo que decirte que estas alturas y casi nada me sorprende", diría Hikio que reiría por recordar las locuras de todos lo fanficteros y sus teorías fumadas.

"Si, él vio y leyó a lo que ustedes llaman fanfics, ustedes los humanos tienen, una gran imaginación", diría Dios aciendo lo mismo que Hikio por las locuras de los fanfics.

"Bueno ya, terminando con estas locuras dime cuál es tu primer deseó", diría Dios para ver como una sonrisa maliciosa salía de la cara de Hikio para este decir.

"Antes de pedir mi deseo, quiero hacerte una pregunta", diría Hikio a lo que Dios muy confundido de la pregunta que le quiere hacer Hikio diría.

"Dime cómo es tu pregunta Hikio", diría Dios algo confundido por la pregunta que ara Hikio.

"Bueno, mi pregunta es muy simple y es sí en mi primer deseo podría ser un poder o objeto pero si ese poder puede elegir dos en vez de uno, pero ese poder iría no se en los ojos o en cualquier parte del cuerpo se podría ", diría Hikio por aquellos su sonrisa maliciosa aumentará un poco para ver si su plan le salía a la perfección.

"Bueno, creo que podría ser ese poder o objeto podría ser pero si es una implementación creo que puedo hacerlo", diría Dios para ver cómo la sonrisa de Hikio crecía y diría.

"Mi primer deseo sería, tener el Mangekio-Sharingan-Eterno y el Rinen-Sharingan", diría Hikio con una cara y sonrisa de victoria pero sus esperanzas caerían como cuando te enteras, que tú anime favorito no tendrá temporada.

"Lo siento Hikio pero, será imposible conceder tu deseó", diría Dios para ver como las ilusiones de Hikio se iban por los suelos por la respuesta de Dios.

"¿Porque no puedes concederme el deseo Dios?", Preguntó Hikio para lugar ver a Dios decir.

"Bueno es muy simple, los poderes que emergen pides hijo del anime de Naruto ¿Correcto ?, pero al ser poderes de anime yo podría darte el Mangekio-Sharingan-Eterno y el Rinen-Sharingan, pero él Rinen-Sharingan no podría haber tenido fecha ese poder, supera al mío ustedes cuando hacen los fanfics poneme que por ser Dios, puedo hacer todo pero hasta dios tiene sus límites ", diría Dios para ver cómo Hikio se sorrendería pero Hikio entiende ya que sabía los fanficteros ponemos que Dios nos puede dar todo hasta hacernos un dios, pero lo que no sabemos es que hasta el mimo Dios tiene sus limitaciones.

"Bueno entonces podrías darme Byakugan en vez del Rinen-Sharingan", diría Hikio para ver como Dios asentía y diría.

"Bueno eso sí podría", de la mano de Dios, una energía blanca que está en los ojos de Hikio.

"Espera un segun-¡AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!", Gritaría Hikio del dolor ya sentiría como si Miles punsadas atravesaran sus ojos, un humo blanco se pocicionaría en sus ojos que parecían que estuvieran derritiéndose.

Ya osado el dolor de Hikio este se agararia los ojos, por el dolor antes ya recibí, y este miraría a Dios con algo de furia y rabia en sus ojos.

"¡QUE DEMONIOS ME HISISTE!", Diría Hikio con rabia lo cual Dios divertido por su ración diría lo siguiente.

"Y tú qué creías que serías una luz para los ojos, o un besito para ellos ¡No! Recapacitar por sus acciones.

"Tienes toda la razón Dios, no puedo argumentar nada ante esa lógica y como yo podría decirme que tengo el Sharingan y el Byakugan", diría Hikio ya más calmado y aceptado toda la cumpla por comportarse tan mal con Dios.

"Mira pero si tienes los mismos ahora activados", Esto es sorrender a Hikio que no entiendo en concreto lo que le dijo Dios, y solo suspiraria y le daría un espejo a este donde se vería la cara con sorpresa.

En el ojo derecho de Hikio esta notaría, que tenía el Byakugan, mientras que con el izquierdo El Sharingan de un que más le sorprendió a Hikio que es su Byakugan, no tiene que remarcar las venas ni nada que caracterice a los Hyuga al activar el Byakugan

"Si te preguntas porque no tienes las marcas de venas, que pasa cuando activas el Byakugan, es muy simple me tomé la molestia de quitar esa molestia y tranquilo puedes activar el Byakugan solo normal que no tiene las venas nada más", diría Dios para averiguar qué Hikio se sorrenderá un poco pero lo dejaría ya que es eso justo, qué le quería pedir a Dios para el Byakugan ya qué le molestaría estar con las venas en su cara a la hora de activarlo.

"Bueno cual es tu segundo deseó", diría Dios a lo que Hikio pensaría que sería su segundo deseó asta que lo que sería.

"Bueno mi segundo deseó tener todos los pergaminos de movimientos del clan Hyuga como los de Kaguya Otsusuki y los del clan Uchiha sobre el Sharingan y técnicas de combates", diría Hikio para ver cómo en sus manos formaría unos muy grandes papiros que me daría a Hikio

"Aqui tienes todas las técnicas del clan Hyuga y de Kaguya Otsusuki y en el otro están todas las habilidades del Sharingan, como genjutsu y taijutsu de sus complicaciones clanes", dios aria una pequeña esfera donde desaparecería a los dos pergaminos incluidos con una duda a Hikio

"Bueno cuando quieras acceder a los pergaminos solo tienes que decir los nombres de cada clan y los pergaminos aparecerán tú solo puedes hacer aparecer los pergaminos, así que descuida por si te los roban siempre regresarán a tí y si son indestructibles", eso dejaría más calmado a Hikio ya que no sabría que hacer su se se perdían o se lo robaran esto le preocupo pero se calmarían con las palabras de Dios de que no le pasará nada a sus pergaminos.

"Bueno y cuál es el último deseo", diría Dios con una sonrisa para después ver a Hikio decir.

"Una última pregunta Dios", diría Hikio a Dios el cual otra vez diría acerca de su pregunta

"Bueno es que me preguntaba es que si me distes chacra, ya que me gustaría tener chacra ya que tengo algo planeado para mí último deseo", diría Hikio a lo que el Dios todo generoso diría.

"Bueno sobre tu pregunta, y si te dí chacra ya que lo necesitarás para hacer los movimientos del clan Hyuga", diría Dios para ver cómo Hikio asentía y diría su último deseo.

"Bueno, mi último deseo es qué soy de mí, todas las naturalezas de chacra con algunos kenkei genkai y las máscaras de Obito de Naruto, potencialmente mi último deseó" y La otra una energía de color blanco que iría a su cuerpo, y Hikio solo podría esperar asta que podría terminar.

Después de haber aguantado el dolor de los mil DEMONIOS, y haber aguantado como si más de mil cortesías estuvieran muy cortados, como celulas y mú le preguntaría de porque solo tenía una máscara de Obito y este le diría que la máscara podría cambiar de forma a Todas las máscaras de Obito además de ser casi indestructible.

"Bueno y dime Dios como voy a reencarnar", diría Hikio ya puesto la máscara de Obito la primera que se vio en el anime la que parece el Kamui.

"Bueno te reencarnaré en un mundo de anime, por así decirlo", diría Dios para después de abrir un portal donde lo llevaría a Hikio a su primera y gran aventura.

"Y dime Dios a que mi do iré", diría este ya preparándose para entrar en el portal.

"Bueno, eso no sé qué es lo que no puedo controlar a mi do o dimensión irás, ya que solo tu destino decide la suerte", diría Dios al lado de Hikio del portal.

"Dios gracias por todo, y de verdad si nos volvemos a ver espero que nos volvamos amigos", diría Hikio que pondría su mano para darle un gran apretón de manos a Dios.

"Lo mismo digo joven Hikio, y gracias creo que eres por así decirlo el primer amigo que tengo, y sobre tu Sharingan y Byakugan creo que tienen una gran sorpresa cuando los madures por completo", esto dejaría una duda en Hikio pero no te tomaría importancia por ahora.

"Hikio, toma ésto", de la mano de Dios una energía blanca se formaría para luego está tomar la forma, de una Katana, con una vaina completamente oscura con los símbolos del clan Uchiha y Hyuga en la funda, en el mango traía, unos encajes dorados mientras reía de adorno una pequeña si ya de color blanco con rayas de fuego de color rojo sangre.

"Gracias", diría Hikio para luego saltar al portal cebrandose por completo dejando a Dios solo.

"No gracias a tí", diría Dios para luego volver a sus asuntos de Dios.

**Capitulo 2.**

Ya en el portal Hikio sentiría una sensación extraña, vería como su cuerpo comenzaría a codificar asustando lo mucho, '¡Qué diablos está sucediendo!', Diría Hikio para poco después de su ropa como objetos desaparecerían. Mientras que el cuerpo de Hikio poco a poco encogía y para finalmente volverse un bebé.

Mientras que con Dios.

Este estaba viendo el mundo, desde su televisor mientras tomaba un poco de té que se acordó de una cosa muy importante que debió haber dicho a Hikio.

"Se me olvidó decirle que, cuando criar el portal se convertirá en un bebé y perderá sus recuerdos por completo, qué bueno que puse un hechizo de sellado en sus ojos, para cuando los activos se recuperen todos sus recuerdos luego le compraré por el error que cometa ", diría Diosito para volver a hacer sus cosas de Dios.

Mientras en la dimensión donde calla Hikio, nos encontramos en el planeta Tierra donde en el palacio real del mismo planeta estarían la reina y el rey del planeta mismo, que ahora estaban presenciando el nacimiento de su primogé reina del planeta tierra y suprema gobernante es la reina reina Aria es una mujer de piel blanca y los ojos negros como la noche, tiene un Pelé largo y sedoso de color negro, al lado de la reina se el rey de la tierra el rey Hiro, el rey Hiro es un hombre con el pelo negro y largo no tan largo como su esposa la reina Aria, tiene los ojos azules safiro y trae el un traje negro y blanco, con una corbata de color rojo, tiene la piel blanca como su espesa pero la tiene un poco bronceada.

Al frente de los reyes estaban los enfermos reales, que estaban atendiendo a la Reina, para que todo salga perfecto con el nacimiento del próximo rey o la reina del planeta.

"¡Usted puede mi reina solo enoje un poco más!", Diría uno de los enfermos, a la reina para que dirá el último empujón.

"Tú pues cariño ánimo", diría el Rey que tenía la mano de su Reina.

"¡Eso es lo que dices tú pero ponte, en mi lugar este niño está matándome!", Diría la reina por el idiota de su marido por no saber él, el dolor y el sufrimiento que estaba pasando en estos momentos.

"¡Ya salió!", Diría uno de los enfermeros que cargaba a un pequeño bebé en brazos, el enfermero se acercaría a la Reina y le daría al pequeño en sus brazos.

La reina, vería muy feliz junto a su rey a su primogénito que acaba de nacer, y estos muy felices viendo a su bebé, estarían apunto de elegir su nombre "dime mi reina que nombre le ponemos a nuestro, hijo", diría muy feliz el rey Hiro viendo al bebé.

"Hikio, ese será tu nombre hijo mío", diría la Reina Aria para ver de nuevo a su rey y esposo para solo decir.

"Hikio, es perfecto", diría esto de igual manera a su pequeño ahora identificado como Hikio.

El rey y la reina, celebrarían en el palacio el nacimiento de su primogénito a lo grande trayendo a todos los habitantes de la tierra al palacio donde la gente humildemente le daría sus bendiciones a la familia por el nacimiento, de su príncipe algunos traían regalos que aparentemente aceptados con gusto y amabilidad por la familia real, la fiesta dura toda la noche a la luz de la luna llena, viendo y celebrando con alegría por el próximo gobernante del planeta.

**6 años después.**

Nos encontramos en el palacio real, donde en una habitación más específica del principio del castillo, podemos ver un pequeño Hikio que usaba una camiseta blanca muy fina, tenía unos pantalones cortos de color azul marino que le llegaba a cubrir la mitad, de sus piernas , tenía unos zapatos de color negro muy fino, y por último una pequeña collar en forma de luna creciente que tenía colgado de su cuello, tiene el pelo negro y una piel blanca, el pequeño príncipe Hikio la diferencia de sus padres, tuvo con uno de sus ojos, o mejor dicho el izquierdo la pupila de este era de color blanco malva, mientras que en su ojo derecho es del mismo color que el de su madré. Esto preocupo mucho a sus padres ya que pensaron que había pasado algo en la hora de su nacimiento pensando que su hijo había tenido ciego de un ojo,

Los médicos del palacio, le dijieron a los reyes que el príncipe estaba en perfectas condiciones con su ojo derecho y sin problemas problemas de preocupación de reyes agradecidos a los médicos por los buenos resultados de su pequeño y que no le aya pasado nada malo.

El pequeño Hikio estaría leyendo un libro, de aventura al lado de él tenía una gran pila de libros y leí a una edad temprana el joven Hikio se convirtió en uno de los jóvenes más talentosos de su generación ya que asta sus propios maestros, de combate , de estudios, esgrima y combate mano a mano, muestra no solo una gran maestría en ellos roto no solo muestra un gran talento si no también superó todas las expectativas.

Ahora con Hikio este terminaría de leer el libro y miraría por la ventana de su habitación, la maravillosa mañana que se le abesina.

"Que aburrido no hay nada que hacer", diría el pequeño principe viendo la ventana de aburrimiento, sin nada más que hacer hoy termino de leer toda su lectura matutina, y además no hay clase con sus maestros ya que supuestamente dicen que ya no tiene más que enseñarle.

El pequeño principe miraría de nuevo la ventana, pero está vez con una mirada melancónica, algo que dijo que esto ya lo había vivido antes, como si hubiera terminado otra vida antes de nacer, pero eso sería ridículo si le digiera Edo a sus padres, ellos pensarían que se hubieran vuelto locos.

Hikio saldría de su habitación y se iría a uno de los jardines del palacio, el viento resoplaba moviéndose levemente las hojas de las flores y los árboles del jardín dando una atmósfera agradable, 'Que hermoso paisaje', diría Hikio en sus pensamientos admirando el vello lugar que presenciaba sus ojos.

El pequeño principe vería como una pequeña mariposa se asercaba a él, está mariposa tiene las alas blancas pero con el brillo del sol vería como cambiaban de un color arcoiris brillante, la pequeña mariposa aria como una señal para la segirí no sabría porque pero seguiría a La pequeña mariposa donde está lo que llevaría a un pequeño matorral de rosas que estaba, en uno de muros del palacio.

Todo el palacio de los reyes de la tierra estaba construido al rededor de un gran muro que rodeaba todo el palacio a los reyes no les gustaba que su hijo saliera por los peligros de los mounstros que habitaban en el sabía sobre el negaverso, y sabía que tenían de tener cuidado pero sus padres eran muy estrictos por eso no le dejaba que su hijo saliera.

Pero ahora el pequeño principe saldría del palacio, admirando todo el reino que sus padres, abuelos, y antecesores construyeron el pequeño principe caminaria por las zonas del comercio del reino asta llegar a un campo, donde habían muchas casas, el pequeño principe vería a unos niños que estaban jugando con un balón, y el balón había caído cerca de los pies de Hikio

"¡Hey nos pasas el balón!", Diría un niño de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color a Hikio, Hikio aria caso y le daría el balón al niño, y este le diría "Ollé te nos unes necesitamos un jugador más", Hikio solo acentirian y jugaría con el grupo de chicos por varias horas.

Hikio después de jugar con los niños de verdad se había divertido y sentiría que al fin tenía amigos por así decirlo, Hikio seguiría su paso asta salir de las zonas de comercio y viviendas de su reino, llegando a un pequeño seguiría su paso suavemente admirando todo el vello paisaje a su alrededor este seguiría con su caminata asta llegar a un gran árbol que tenía al lado un bello lago, dando unas vistas a su alrededor espectacular Hikio, llegar al gran árbol y se recostaría sobre él para después suavemente dejar crear sus ojos durmiendo profundamente.

Hikio se levantaría de lo que habían visto ser su Oscuridad, el pequeño Hijo solo se levantaría y vería el lugar con algo de miedo pero tenía ese lugar y lo había visto pequeño Hikio vería una pequeña luz blanca que por alguna razón sentiría que tenía ir la luz, Hikio llegaría a donde la pequeña luz que al momento de cogerla en sus manos, que al aserlo vería como todo el lugar cambiaría ahora se cambia, en un largo camino que al lo lejos de él, todo a su alrededor estrellas que parecían estar en el espacio, a lo lejos, vería unos pilares de oro puro que terminaba arriba de ellos en forma de arco juntando los dos pilares entre sí.

El pequeño Hikio caminaría asta llegar al final del camino solo para ver un gran y inmenso mar de estrellas donde parece ser el lugar más hermoso que aya visto en su mida, el miraría como una pequeña luz blanca saldría del mar de estrellas y se pocicionaría delante de él, de la luz blanca poco a pocos se comenzará a apagar su brillo, y cuando dejó de brillar delante de Hikio vería a una pequeña mujer de piel blanca, traía un vestido blanco transparente abombado de la cintura para abajo con varias perlas en todo el vestido, con un escote sin mangas, en la cabeza viste un velo muy largo asta llegar al suelo con perlas incluidas en su frente, tenía en una de sus manos un cerro plateado que arriba de él tenía una esfera de energía blanca.

"¿Quién eres?", Diría Hikio a la pequeña mujer a lo que la pequeña mujer le diría "yo soy la guarida del caldero", diría la pequeña mujer a Hikio lo cual no entiende lo dicho por la pequeña mujer.

"¿Guardiana del caldero?", Diría este muy confundido por lo dicho por la pequeña mujer año que ella solo diría.

"Yo soy la guardiana del caldero que hay delante tu yo", diría la pequeña mujer señalando al mar de estrellas a lo que no tiene sentido con exactitud Hikio, y la guardiana solo le muestra una imagen del mar de estrellas pero más alejada mostrando que el mar de estrellas era un caldero donde había montones de estrellas en él.

"Guardiana me puede decir porque estoy aquí", diría Hikio a la guardiana algo serio pero a la vez confundido por la aparición de la guardiana ante él.

"Bueno, es muy simple la razón y esa eres tú", diría la guardiana a Hikio él diría "¿Yo?", Diría Hikio confundido "así es, tú eres diferente a todo ser vivo existente ya que no eres como los otros seres vivos ", diría la guardiana a Hilo y no comprende nada lo que diría la guardiana.

"¿Qué quieres decir?", Diría Hijo a la guardia a lo que está solo se acercaría a Hijo y le señalaba los ojos de Hikio.

"Cuando liberes el verdadero poder de tus ojos, lo sabrás además de la trayectoria aquí por una razón", diría la guardiana a Hikio y este diría.

"Y cuál es esa razón por lo cual estoy aquí", diría Hikio a la guardiana a lo que ella diría.

"Bueno te traje aquí, porque quiero que seas el guardián del cristal derado", diría la guardiana lo que Hikio sorprendía diría, qué era el cristal dorado a lo que la guardiana dijo "el cristal dorado es el equivalente en poder al cristal plateado, una de las fuerzas más poderosas para derrotar a las fuerzas del mal ", diría la guardiana. A Hikio y este dijo.

"Pero porque a mí, porque quiere que yo sea el guardián del cristal dorado", diría Hikio a la guardiana a lo que ella diría.

"Tú posees un corazón puro y noble comparado con una amiga mía, además tú destino está apunto de empezar, por eso te doy el cristal dorado, además de que ya es hora de despertarse", diría la guardiana a lo que con su cetro traería 4 semillas estelares acerca de Hikio.

"¿Ellas?", Diría Hikio confundido "tus sailor Guardians", diría la guardiana a lo que las 4 semillas comienzan a brillar mostrando a 4 chicas con un traje de marinero muy particular.

La primera de las chicas, tenía el pelo largo de color amarillo y los ojos de color púrpura claro, **es Yami de love ru;**tiene una trayectoria de marinera del color de su pelo con una lista morada al igual que sus ojos en la parte superior de su escote y la parte de atrás también lo que tenía el mismo color, tiene una tiara en su frente con el símbolo del aire en él, tiene el pelo rosa corto, tiene los ojos de color verde agua, tiene un uniforme de marinera del mismo color que su ojos y tiene una lista del mismo color que sus ojos en los dos lados, y una tiara en su frente con el símbolo hielo en él, la tercera chica tiene el pelo rojo algo largo asta los hombros, tiene los ojos rosas, y tiene el mismo uniforme que sus ojos y sus listones son rojos, tiene una tiara en su frente con el símbolo del fuego, la última chíca tiene el cabello negro tené el mismo corte de pelo que Esto Yoshimura de Tokio gohul, y tiene los ojos de color marrón,al igual que sus compañeros tiene su uniforme del mismo color que sus ojos y unos listones negros, y trae una tiara con el símbolo de una hoja en él.

Hikio vería a las cuatro chicas que aparentemente tienen la misma edad que Hikio, las cuatro chicas verían a Hikio y rápidamente tuvieron una reverencia, ante é vería esto confuso ya que no sabía porque las cuatro chicas se reverenciaban ante é que la chica de pelo amarillo hablaría aciendo que Hikio se sorprendiera.

"Es un gusto conocerte al final, principe Hikio", diría la chica peli amarillo a Hikio, y este solo diría "guardiana quienes son estas chicas", diría Hikio a la guardiana del caldero a lo que ella diría

"Estas cuatro chicas, apartir de hoy serán tus marineras Guardianes y te protegerán, de las fuerzas malignas del negaverso y caos, estas chicas son los marineros exploradores del planeta tierra", diría la guardia a Hikio este entendiendo lo que afecta a la guardia.

"Desde hoy en adelante estaremos en su servicio total, principe Hikio puede pedirnos cualquier cosa de hora en adelante", diría la chica de pelo rosado a lo que Hikio solo diría.

"Bueno, en primera me gustaría saber sus nombres y porfavor dejen las formalidades solo llámeme Hikio", diría este con una sonrisa sonrojando levemente al cuarteto de chicas por la sonrisa del chico.

"Lo sentimos prin-digo Hikio, pero nosotras cuatro no tenemos nombré", diría la peli negro algo decilocionado por no cumplir la orden de su príncipe.

"Bueno en ese caso, creo que daré un nombre", diría Hikio a lo que las cuatro chicas se sorprenderían y no esperarían esa respuesta de Hikio.

"Esta seguro Hikio, no queremos molestarlo en darnos un nombre", diría la película roja a lo que Hikio diría "tonterías, no te preocupes para mí esto no es nada, además tiene que tener un nombre unas chicas tan bellas como ustedes deben tener nombre que combina a la perfección con su belleza ", diría Hikio sonrojado a las féminas al nivel de un tomate de la huerta Uchiha, personal de Samsukeg, y además de que les dijo bellas no ayudaba mucho aciendo que su sonrojo aumentará.

"Bien tú la de pelo rubio, tú serás Yami", diría Hikio para ver cómo ahora identificada como Yami, diría una sonrisa, ya que le había gustado el nombre "tú la de pelo rosa serás Yuki", la identidad de identidad como Yuki aria la misma acción que su amiga mientras tenía un nivel rubor en sus mejillas "tú serás Rin", dijo Hikio señalando a la peli rojo a lo que está repitiendo la acción de las identificaciones pero repetiría su nombre varias veces con alegría en sus palabras " y por último tú serás Esto ", diría Hikio para ver cómo Eto aria lo mismo con sus amigas.

"Valla que nombres más bonitos elegistés joven Hikio", diría la guardiana al ver al cuarteto de chicas muy felices por sus nuevos nombres, "sí aunque parezca extraño enviado al momento de ver las, no se comenzó a escuchar esos nombres en mi cabeza cuando ví a cada una su apariencia ", diría Hikio viendo a la guardiana asombrada por la respuesta de este.

'parece ser que sus recuerdos ya se están liberando', diría la guardiana mentalmente mientras tenían miedo a Hikio.

"Oigan chicas, ahora que las veo que significa ese extraño símbolo que tiene en sus frentes", diría Hikio muy confundido por los símbolos de las cuatro chicas.

"Estos símbolos caracterizan nuestros poderes y nuestros nombres como marineras Guardianes, mi símbolo representa la tierra y la vida en ella soy -sailor earth-", diría Eto a Hikio lo cual comprendería.

"Yo soy-Sailor Sky-" diría Yami para Lugo ver a Rin que está solo diría, "yo soy -sailor faire-, diría Rin". Y yo soy -sailor Frost-, diría Yulki por última.

"Bueno creo que ya es la hora de las vallas joven Hikio, y eso es también para ustedes", - sailor Guardians-por favor, proteja al joven Hikio y al Cristal dorado ", diría la guardiana mientras acía un círculo mágico para llevar a cabo un Hikio a su hogar junto a las -sailor Guardians-.


	2. Capitulo 3 y 4

Antes de leer tomen en cuenta:

"Diálogos".

'pensamientos'.

Sin más demora empecemos con el capítulo.

**capitulo 3.**

La guardiana dejará a Hikio en el mismo lugar en el qué, estubo antes.

Ahora el pequeño Hikio vio a sus ahora -sailor Guardians- viendo el bosque como si fuera la cosa más maravilloso que hubieran visto en el mundo, Hikio solo suspiraria ya que entendiste su reacción ya que solo apenas unos minutos, horas que han nacido.

El pequeño Hikio se pondría pensativo porque, como le dirá a sus padres que ahora es el guardián de un cristal dorado, y que estas chicas son sus guardianes, y deben proteger a él mismo y al Cristal dorado, pero la pregunta que más se acía en estos momentos era, que tienen que ver sus ojos en todo esto y que significa que cuando despierta su verdadero poder lo sabrá.

Esas eran todas las preguntas que se acía ahora mismo él pequeño Hikio pero sin que se de cuenta una sombra oscura vería al grupo de niños desde las sombras, con una sonrisa Mali.

Hikio dejaría sus pensamientos para luego ver a las chicas y ver lo que estaban aciendo, Hijo vería a llamo volando por los cielos alegremente, mientras que Ana vueltas y acrobacias en el aire luego vería a Rin que estaba en el agua junto a Yuki jugando con Esta y por último vería a Eto que estaba recostada en el árbol descansando tranquilamente, esto daría una sonrisa satisfactoria a Hikio por ver cómo sus guardianes estaban felices por su nueva vida.

Mientras estoy sucediendo la sombra cada ves se acercaba más a Hikio sin que este se dirá cuenta, cuando ya estaba justo detrás de Hikoo, sus -sailor Guardians- enviaban una energía maligna Serca de Hilo y cuando se encontraban cuenta con una sombra extraña que irradiaba energía maligna.

"¡Hikio cuidado!", Diría sus -sailor Guardians- a Hikio pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando Hikio dio la vuelta a una extraña criatura de dos cabezas mientras tenía una de sus manos una mazas gigantes, en sus piernas tenía el torso de arriba para abajo de un león, su cabeza era de una mujer que tenía una sonrisa y cara espeluznante y sus ojos eran, de color rojo.

La criatura daría un fuerte golpe a Hikio que lo mandaría a volar justo en el árbol donde estaba Eto, dejando algo herido pero estar sujetado por Eto en el aire antes de que impactará con el árbol y con ella.

"Quién diablos eres", diría -sailor faire- muy enojado mientras había tenido la criatura que había herido a su amo.

"Yo solo soy una maligna y ahora sus vidas y fuerzas me pertenecen jajajaja", diría la maligna para después de dar un fuerte golpe a Fin pero ella lo esquivaria.

"Chicas es hora de luchar", diría Rin al igual que Yami, Eto y Yuki que se pondrían en posición de Pelea mientras dejaban a Hikio descansar del ataque recibido.

"Hii no konō / llamas de fuego", diría Rin para que varias llamadas saliente de sus manos dirigiéndose a la maligna que fácilmente repeler los ataques de está.

"Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer niñita", diría la maligna con burla en sus palabras.

"Esto apenas está comenzando", diría Rin que empezaría a cargar su ataque de nuevo.

"Aisurei / rayo hielo", un potente rayo hielo saldría de Yuki que está congelado las piernas de la maligna imposibilitado su movida.

"Ahora Eto", diría Yami en el aire "como digas Yami", diría Eto "Kūki o kiru / viento cortante", diría Yami. ", Diría Eto que aparecerían varias rocas que lanzarían a la maligna que le darían un gran daño ya que le darían en las partes ya cortadas que tuvieron cortado Yami

"¡Pequeñas desgraciada!", Diría la maligna con irá solo para salir del congelamiento impuesto por Yuki, atacar a Yuki con su maza para darle un fuerte golpe a Yuki pero esta aguantaría el golpe reteniendo la por unos instantes.

Rin intentaría de nuevo darle un golpe con su hii no konō / llamas de fuego pero la maléfica vería el ataque y con su otra mano libre agararia a Yuki y la lanzaría acía Rin para luego mandarlas volar con su maza, Eto y Yami atacarían la maligna pero está se cubría con su maza y ya esquivaria más hábilmente los ataques de Eto y Yami, para Lugo darles un fuerte golpe a cada una para mandarlas que vuelan junto a Rin yy Yuki atraparían a Eto y Yami y las cuatro juntas lanzaroteas sus ataques a la vez pero la maligna, podría cubierta por una energía ocurrida que aria que sus ojos brillan de un rojo intenso, y lanzaria un potente rayo de energía oscura de su boca, destruyendo el ataque de las cuatro y dándole de lleno a ellas dejándolas muy mal heridas, la maligna reiría y se acercaría a las shenshin para darles el golpe final.

Hikio vería esto con rabia ya que las malignas le había herido además de eso, de la impotencia de no poder hacer nada y ver cómo la maligna dañaba a sus amigas, 'Quieres salvarlas', diría una voz extraña en su cabeza.

'quien eres', diría Hikio a la voz en su cabeza 'dimé quieres salvarlas' repite la voz en la cabeza de Hikio '¡Si quiero salvarlas', diría esté a la voz en su cabeza 'entonces recuerda quien eres', diría como último la voz.

"Recordar quién soy", diríjase a si mismo sin entender las palabras de esa extraña voz pero, no comprenda lo que especifique, pero este vería como un rayo de energía le daría de lleno a las shenshin "¡Noooooooooo!", Diría Hikio para ver como el rayo de energía le dio de lleno, a las shenshin y ver cómo se acercaba la maligna para darle el golpe final.

'El sueño ah acabado', diría la voz para desaparecer para siempre.

"Jajaja, creyeron que Iván a ganarme a mí una de las malignas del reino oscuro", diría la maligna para ver a las -sailor Guardianes- muy mal heridas, mientras intentaban levantarse pero no tienes dolor por el dolor que sentían y por el daño ya recibido.

"Antes de que mueran, unas últimas palabras", diría la maligna para cargar su último ataque acía las -sailor Guardians-.

"Muer-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH", diría la maligna gritando del dolor mientras está vería como Miles de cortaduras aparecidas en su cuerpo para luego, desparecer en un humo negro para siempre.

Las -sailor Guardians- verían esto muy sorprendidas para ver como el humo negro que la maligna había desaparecido, esto dejo confundidas con las shenshin pero dirigiendo si miran aún cierto lugar, para luego dejarlas confundidas y sorprendidas por lo que verían, de la ya muerta maligna las -sailor Guardians- verían una figura que conocían muy bien, la figura tenía una katana con encajes doradas mientras caía una banda blanca pequeña con encajes de llamas color rojo sangre, en su otra mano traía una funda negra al igual que el mango de la Katana, pero estas notario que tenía la vaina los símbolos de una especie de, abanico y la otra aprecia una llama pequeña llama.

La figura conocida para ellas ya que era nada más y menos que Hikio, este boltearia para ver a sus -sailor Guardians- pero lo que ellas notarian es que tenía Hikio los ojos cerrados, pero ellas vieron como lentamente Hikio abriría los ojos, mostrando en su ojo izquierdo un ojo rojo como la sangre pero notario que en uno de los lados del ojo, tenía una especie de tomoé mientras que en el derecho lo tenía práctica igual solo que ahora una pupila tenía pero no sé sé notaria mucho, este vería frío y sin emociones a las senshin, como si lo que hubiera echo fuera de lo más normal del mundo.

"Hola, hola, Hikio", diría Yami algo asustada por ver en ese estado, un Hikio.

"Chi-cas", diría Hikio para luego desmayarse, las shenshin rápidamente correrían en su ayuda viendo que estaba inconsciente, las chicas cargarían a Hikio y se irían del lugar para dirigirse al castillo de este.

A la mañana siguiente Hikio se levantaría de lo que parecía ser su ¿Cama? pensaría de que como ellas sabían quien era también sabrían todo de la familia real, y de su familia y reino gracias a la guardiana del caldero.

Hikio rápidamente se agararia la cabeza con fuerza y varias imágenes, llegar a su cabeza para luego abrir de golpe sus ojos activando el Sharingan y el Byakugan de golpe, Hikio rápidamente recuperó sus recuerdos y todo lo de su vida pasada y este vería algo asombrado todo Lo que había pasado, antes de que recuperara sus recuerdos.

Este se levantaría de su cama y se pondría su ropa que, consistía en un traje negro con una corbata de color rojo con una camisa blanca como el seda, este solo saldría de su habitación asta la sala real, ya que sabría que sus padres querían una explicación

'Nunca me espere esto, hubiera preferido dragón Ball, High School DxD, buko no hero o Rellenuto pero Sailormoon, encerio bueno no me quejaré ya que de todo, esto al menos es mujer que estar en Boku no picó, bueno lo que queda ahora sí mal no recuerdo es la llegada del negaverso y la destrucción del reino de la tierra y el reino de la luna, bueno después de esto solo quedará entrenar y aprender movimientos gracias a los pergaminos que me dió Dios, pero ahora creo que mis -sailor Guardianes, acudiendo a no estar tan atrás de mí, bueno ya ver cómo las entreno ", diría Hikio para luego entrar en la sala real viendo a sus padres a sus marineros Guardianes al lado de estos.

"Buenos días madre, padré, chicas", diría Hikio con una cara feliz viendo a sus padres y sus guardianes que no notan su precencia, asta que vieron.

"¡Hijo / Hikio!", Dirían los padres de Hikio y las chicas a la sorpresa aparentemente del peli negro, rápidamente la madre de Hikio iría a un abrazarlo junto a las chicas del padre vería esto divertido, mientras se reía del vergonzoso momento del peli negro

"No vuelvas a hacer eso jovencito, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba", diría su madre mientras soltaba del abrazo a Hikio.

"Tranquila mamá solo fue golpe nada más", diría Hikio como si hubiera pasado no fuera de nada, mientras daba una sonrisa de alegría.

Su madre vería su sonrisa de alegría y vería que no estaba mintiendo, así que ya había terminado su preocupación, luego vería a las chicas con una cara analítica, Hikio vería esto y comenzaría a sudar del miedo ya que sabía cómo era su madre, y más por lo de ahora y pensaría una forma para no cagarla.

"Tranquilo hijo ellas ya no dijieron quienes son, y estaré tranquilo ya que le damos el derecho de que sean tus guardianas", diría su padre salvando lo de lo que parecía ser la cagada máxima que estaba, apunto de decir si no había Sido por su padre en último minuto.

"Gracias reí Hiro y reina Aria, les juramos proteger al príncipe Hikio y proteger el reino dela tierra con nuestra vida", diría Yami, Rin, Yuki y Eto mientras hacia una reverencia viendo a los reyes.

"Bueno padre, madre me voy a entrenar ya que quiero hacerme más fuerte por si llega otra maligna al reino del tiempo para invadirlo", diría Hikio que se retira de la sala a las chicas y sus padres solos.

"Yuki, Rin, Yami, Eto por favor cuiden de Hikio", diría la reina a las chicas con una sonrisa, agradable para después de decir.

"Tranquila reina hará protegeremos a Hikio, con nuestra vida si es necesaria", diría Rin mientras al igual que sus compañeras harían la misma acción, para salir en busca de Hikio.

"Valla esas niñas si que son bonitas, que no había ese tipo de mujeres cuando era niño", diría el reír con bula para después reírse.

"Si me imagino, quien sea ella será mi futura cuñada y la madre de mis nietos, o madres, jejeje quién sabe", diría la reina para repetir al igual que su marido.

Por otra parte Hikio sentiría un escalofrío por su espalda, sintiendo que presentar a las chicas con sus padres no fue la mejor idea, pero dejaría esos pensamientos para luego concentrarse en lo que aria Hikio, sin que nadie lo viera comenzaría a activar sus ojos, y al aserlo pensaría en los pergaminos que le dio Dios, lo que aparecería de la nada, y este comenzaría a abrirlos y comenzaría a leerlos.

Este perdió los pergaminos del clan Uchiha y el Hyuga viendo todo lo que había pedido a Dios, comenzando con su entrenamiento para lo que se venía.

**9 años despues.**

Ya había pasado 10 años en todo este tiempo Hijo había estado entrenado para, en todo lo que pasó de estos años en el pergamino del clan Hyuga además de aprender algunas técnicas como el Jyuuken / puño suave, los ocho triagramas treinta y dos palmas / Jyuuken hakke sanjuni sho y las siguientes como las 64 y 128 y Hikio superó el poder gracias a sus conocimientos de Naruto llegaron a su máximo que son las 256 palmas, y también aprendieron los sengutsus del clan Uchiha y las momivintos del elemento fuego / Katon de Itachi , Sasuke, Madara y Óbito, y sus respectivas técnicas también aprenderán movimientos del elemento rayo de Kakashi y Darui, prendería el Rasengan y todas sus variantes de descubriría sus kekkei genkai, que detectarán el elemento madera / Mokuton, el elemento lava / Yoton,El elemento hielo / Hyoton que es uno de sus favoritos y por último el elemento arena / jinton.

También además de eso tiene los elementos agua / suiton, rayo / raiton, tiera / doton Hikio al darse cuenta de que tiene los 5 elementos se entrenó rápidamente con los demás pergaminos, y grande fue su sorpresa ya que en los pergaminos elementales, que le Hemos dado dos técnicas técnicas de los demás Kages y de algunos ninjas que conocimos, después de entrenar Hikio tuvo un control grande con sus técnicas además de que aprendan dióxido de chidory, aunque para su mala suerte al tener el niño no pudo controlarlo y siempre terminé por dañarse pero con el, pero al acto el Sharingan de un tomoé, pudo controlar un poco más pero aún no lo controla a la perfección, por eso necesita tener tener completo el Sharingan, Hikio también aprendió la técnica de Naruto del Jitsu Multiclones de sombras / taju Kage bunshin no jutsu,Hikio aprendió este jutsu ya que sus recerbas de chacra no eran tan grandes como él creía solo tenía recerbas de chacra de un chunin alto, ya que la primera vez que utilizo esa técnica, solo podía hacer 3 clones que lo dejaon muy agitado y herido asta el medio día que es el máximo que pudo mantener sus clones también aprendió los jutsus y técnicas de Tsunade ya que su gran fuerza descomunal le vendría muy bien a si aprendió fuera de un centenar / byakugō no jutsu está la permitía a Hykio entrar en un estado donde su fuera aumentaba de una madera abismal y esta técnica solo la usaría en caso de emergencia, aunque podríamos utilizar el pequeño diamante en el frente como han Sakura y Tsunade,aunque tuvo que reunir chacra por tres años esto lo logró gracias a los valles que tuvieron recolectado chacra en el sello de su frente aunque tuvo que reunir chacra por tres años esto lo logró gracias a los valles que encontraron recolectado chacra en el sello de su frente lo cual, tuvieron que decir una pequeña mentirijilla como diría el buen Flandes pero esto no convenció a las chicas escondidas, descubrieron el entrenamiento de Hikio y es cuando Hikio tuvo el verdadero terror.

Hikio tuvo que decir todo para que sus senshin no le dijeran a sus padres, pero no les contaría toda la verdad solo les contaría que cuando la guardia lo envió al caldero la primera vez, le dio una visión de lo que pasaría en el futuro, Las chicas se lo tomaron como verdad la mentira de Hikio, pero no era del todo mentira, las chicas pidieron que también las fuerzas para ayudar en futuros combates, y también para poder proteger y proteger el planeta.

El entrenamiento de las chicas no fue sencillo ya que ellas no entendieron el concepto del chacra pero a la larga comprendieron, tuvieron un impacto más profundo con Hikio, en el entrenamiento Hikio les hicieron saber exactamente sus afinidades elementos, lo que no comprendieron pero Hikio les enseña como Kakashi hizo con Naruto, su papel este les explico cómo sabrían que afinidades elementales tienen cada una, su papel se arruga tiene el elemento rayo / rayton su papel se moja tienen el elemento agua / traje se el papel se quema tienen el elemento fuego / katón y si el papel se desace tiene el elemento tierra / punto, y si el papel se parte por la mitad de lo que se necesita el elemento viento / futón

Bueno al terminar de descubrir sus afinidades Hikio ya sabría cómo entrenarlas, en Yuki ella como esperar el desafío del traje pero ella tuvo otra afinidad que podría sufrir el katón, lo que sorprendió mucho a Hikio ya que no hay espera que tendria de afinidad Yuki el fuego, la siguiente sería Eto la cualidad de afinidad dotó como era de esperarse y su segunda afinidad sería trayectoria, la siguiente sería Yami que podría ser como esperarse de afinidad futón y su segunda afinidad tendría razón de ser, la última será Rin que tendrá de afinidad como todas las demás su prioridad de característica katón y su segunda afinidad específica dotón.

Hikio les daría un entrenamiento igual que el del anime pero esto resultó más fácil ya que ser el -sailor guardianas de la tierra- la reunión de energía espiritual y energía física para aumentar sus niveles de chacra, Hikio también les explico el concepto de un Kenkai genkai, donde tuvieron que unir dos tipos de afinidades para poder crear otra nueva, así el entrenamiento modificado y las chicas lograrían sus Kenkai genkai.

Eto podría el mokuton esto lo lograría gracias a Hikio que le dio algo de su chacra para lograrlo y podría ser entrenada personalmente por Hikio ya que el mokuton es uno de sus elementos favoritos, Yuki tendrá futuro o elemento vapor, eso sería más complicado ya que Hkio como lo tenía ese Kenkai genkai ya que no le interesaba mucho, pero a la larga este vería como Yuki acia un gran control y maestría con este, con Rin fue como Eto muy fácil ya que ella tenía el yoton elemento lava, y la últimamente Yami ya que este no tiene Kenkai genkai ya que nunca se unió estos elementos, Hikio en el entrenamiento ayudo más a Yami que los demás ya que ella no tenía Kenkai genkai y también para ver si se podría crear uno nuevo,en el entrenamiento de Yami está fallando muchas veces pero al final lo logro pero al utilizarlo le gasta muchas cantidades de chacra así ella logro, por primera vez el elemento tempestad es un nuevo Kenkai genkai que Yami poco a poco lo hiba dominado.

**Tiempo actual.**

Hikio llegó a los alrededores del castillo, y este se detectó en un cierto lugar donde vería una forma calmada y serena el lugar, donde pasó su niñez y el lugar donde pasó una gran variedad de recursos, este disimuladamente vería un cierto lugar donde vería Una chica peli rubia con unas coletas muy largas envueltas en bolas, pero dejando sueltas sus coletas traía un vestido blanco muy hermoso con unos botados dorados en forma de círculos que estaban formados en una cinta por el vestido en su parte superior de él, Hikio vería disimuladamente a la mujer que conocía muy bien ya que era Serenity este ya la había visto antes gracias al Sharingan que tenía activo en una ocasión, el vería como la princesa lo que tenía fijamente cada momento que ella tenía discretamente,Serenity ase un par de meses lo había estado viendo fijamente sin desesperar su mirada un solo segundo.

Hikio discretamente le dio algunas rosas que crecerían del suelo encantando a la princesa por su aroma, Hikio aveces se ponía en un gran árbol y se ponía a leer un libro, que tenía el título "luz de luna", leer el libro y sin que se diera cuenta Serenity este lo vería a ella, Hikio sabría que faltaba un par de meses para que todo comenzara y la destrucción se iniciará pero el hiba se detiene para que esté el mundo tenga un futuro diferente cueste lo que cueste.

**capitulo 4.**

7 **meses antes.**

En el reino de la luna una chica de pelo blanca cabello rubio y un largo vestido blanco podríamos estar en uno de los patios del jardín del castillo de la luna, está ahí huyendo de algo pero esta no notaría que alguien en las sombras se abalanzaria sobre ella atrapando la calle Goya en el pasto artificial de este.

"Si eres muy escurridiza princesa", diría una voz femenina a la princesa.

"Hay parece que no puedo escapar de ustedes no es así", diría la princesa Serenity mientras se levantaba del suelo junto a la chica.

"Es que no puedes escapar de tus asuntos reales, acuérdate que eres la futura reina del milenio de plata", diría la chica mientras que la princesa se enfrenta.

"Vamos Mars, no seas así", diría la princesa algo desilucionada de su amigo y guardiana por sus palabras.

Diría la princesa Serenity a la chica delante de ella, la chica tenía un largo cabello negro con un flequillo un vestido de marinera color rojo con una lista del mismo color que su traje, tenía unos tacones del mismo color y una tierra dorado con una nena roja en el medio, está chica es -sailor Mars- una de las -sailor guardianas de la princesa Serenity y guardiana del planeta Marte.

"Es que sabes que no puedes escapar de tus asuntos, tienes muchas cosas que hacer Serenidad", diría Marte para luego ver a la princesa en tono firme y demandante.

"Si ya sé", diría la princesa con una sonrisa "además me gusta venir aquí me trae recuerdos", diría la princesa mientras que el jardín con alegría.

"Si a mí también", diría Marte acuerdo lo mismo que la princesa.

"Con que ai están nos tenías preocupadas", diría una chica de pelo rubio largo con una trayectoria de color marinero naranja al igual que su tiara del mismo color que su tiara, era era -sailor Venus-.

"Eres la heredera del milenio de plata así que te faltan muchas cosas por aprender", diría una chica peli azul con el mismo traje que sus amigas pero azul, y una tierra del con una gema azul en el frente, está era -sailor Mercury -.

"Claro", diría Serenidad con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Bueno porque no nos tomamos un descanso que dices princesa Serenity", diría una chica pelí castaña con una trayectoria de color verde y una tiara con una gema verde en el centro, está era -sailor Júpiter-.

"Si necesito un buen descanso que dices princesa", diría -sailor Mars- a la princesa Serenity.

"Por mí está bien", diría la princesa.

"Bueno entonces tú la llevas", diría -saleador Júpiter- que tocaría el hombro de la princesa y saldría corriendo con sus amigas.

"¡Eso no es justo Júpiter! '", Diría la princesa algo molesta a su amiga pero después ponía una sonrisa para luego ir a atrapar a sus amigas.

**Una semana después.**

Ya había pasado una semana la princesa Serenity había tenido uno de los balcones del palacio viendo fijamente en la inmensa noche de luna la tierra, que está en su más pura presencia.

"Qué bella está la tierra este noche, algún día, algún día iré a la tierra para ver eso vellos paisajes que dicen en los libros de la luna, algún día", diría la princesa para luego ir así a la habitación a dormir.

Ya han pasado dos días desde que la princesa cada noche ve con esplendor a la tierra que brilla por la luz de la luna, hoy la princesa estaba sola y sin que nadie se diera cuenta está fue al transportador intergaláctico de la luna a la tierra su madre la reina Serenidad si quería ir a algún lugar solo, tiene que poner el nombre del ordenador del lugar donde quería su hijo.

Serenity hizo lo que su madre le dijo, y una edición de esfera de energía amarilla la recubría y como un rayo llegaría a un largo prado de un bosque donde el viento puro resoplaba, los pájaros cantaban y las flores florecieron el cabello de la princesa se revolvía suavemente por el viento.

"Hermoso", diría la princesa viendo la majestuosidad de la belleza de la tierra, pero un ruido la alerta de que algo o alguien venia a si ese hijo hace ruido la princesa se oculta en un gran árbol que había por allí y vería que alguien se acercaba hacia su posición.

"Creo que al fin las prendí (suspira), esas chicas si qu son muy impactantes pero bueno al menos tengo un tiempo para mí", diría nuestro protagonista mientras recostaba en el árbol donde estaba casualidad la princesa escondida, casualidad lo dudó.

"Bueno ccreo que es mejor que entrené", diría mientras daba algunos ataques al aire con maestro y elegancia, la princesa solo tenía algo asustada porque creía que Hikio le aria daño.

Acabo de eun tiempo Hikio pararía de entrenar y luego vería que había dejado algo destruido el lugar ya que había usado sus golpes potenciados con chacra en brazos y piernas, así que discretamente uso el mokuton y arregló todo el daño que había echado, la princesa vería de que como Hikio con el mokuton, dio vida a las plantas y árboles donde un bello paisaje.

Hikio escuchó la voz de Yami a lo lejos y este solo. había visto y podría asustada ya que no pensaba lo que podría pasarle.

Hikio usaría su byakugan y vería atreves del árbol donde estaba matando a la princesa, este solo daría una sonrisa ya que el sabría sobre ella y este daría una sonrisa para solo irse del lugar.

Serenity saldría de su escondite y está vería como Hikio se alejaba del lugar pero está notaría que el príncipe dejaría un pequeño paradoja de flores para la princesa, que está maravillada por la belleza de las flores las oleria maravillada de su aroma y vería por última vez el lugar donde estaba Hikio anteriormente solo para después irse también de lugar.

Han pasado unas semanas desde que la princesa discretamente hiba a ala tierra para ver sus paisajes y al príncipe ella quería saber porque ese humano tenía poderes ya que las únicas personas que toman que había visto eran sus senshin y su madre la reina de la luna, pero lo que ella no sabía es lo poco a poco se Hiba enamorando de aquel chico, y no sabría si ese chico tenía lo mismo por ella que nunca había visto en la vida.

**un mes después.**

Nos encontramos en el palacio del milenio de plata donde encontramos las salidas del sistema solar interno, pudimos encontrar a su princesa ya que no había aparecido como unos instantes.

"Chicas encontraron a la princesa", diría -sailor Venus-, a sus amigas senshin.

"No, hemos buscado en todas las partes pero no aparece", dice -sailor Júpiter-.

"Chicas no podemos darnos por vencidos, ya que somos las guardianes de la princesa", diría -sailor Mars- a sus compañeras senshin.

"Chicas tomad esto, si ven a la princesa comuniquen a las demás si ven a la princesa", diría -sailor Mercury- mientras daba un comunicador en forma de luna creciente que las -sailor interno- se pondrían en la oreja.

Las senshin saldría del lugar donde estaban que era uno de los pasillos del castillo de la luna, y se dirigían a diferentes lugares donde estarían su princesa.

-sailor Mars- estaríamos en uno de ellos jardines del palacio donde era uno de los lugares favoritos de la princesa así que activaría su comunicador y diría "en el jardín no está", diría -Sailor Mars- para luego salir buscando, con -sailor Júpiter- está en la habitación de la princesa Serenity está buscando por todos lados "en su habitación no está", diría -saleador Júpiter- por el comunicador para luego cortar la comunicación para salir de la habitación de la princesa de la luna.

Con -sailor Mercury- está ubicado en la Biblioteca del castillo para luego ir a las afueras del castillo a los alrededores pero no encontramos nada "ni afuera y en la biblioteca está", diría -sailor Mercury- por el comunicador para luego colgar el comunicador y seguir buscando, con -sailor Mars- está buscando a su princesa fuera del palacio por donde estaba la cabina de los transportadores intergalácticos, está muy cerca de su princesa que estaba corriendo muy apresurada hacia los transportadores intergalácticos.

-sailor Mars- diría por el comunicador "chicas encontraron a la princesa se dirige al transportador intergaláctico", diría -sailor Mars- por el comunicador habiendo a sus compañeras donde estaba la princesa.

-sailor Mars- iría muy descretamente sin la princesa se diera cuenta de su presencia aviso los transportadores donde estaba vería, como su procedimiento en el ordenador intergaláctico ponía el lugar donde iba a ir que era la tierra, esto sorpresía mucho a la sensibilidad que no sabría porque su princesa quería ir a la tierra.

"¡No puedo ser, no puedo ser!", Se me hace muy tarde no puedo perder ni un segundo más ", diría la princesa que se pondría en el ordenador las coordenadas donde quería ir para luego ponerse y uno de los transportadores y dirigirse rumbo a la tierra.

-sailor Mars- vería como su princesa con mucho apuro se iba a la tierra y está dirigida en su mente 'la tierra ¿Porque la princesa tiene tanto apuro por ir a la tierra', diría -sailor Mars- en sus pensamientos pero estaban sacado de ellos al ver como sus compañeras llegaban a donde ella estaba.

"Vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos, dinos -sailor Mars- donde está la princesa", diría -sailor Venus- así compañera muy preocupada por la princesa.

"La princesa no se encuentra aquí, ella usa el transportador intergaláctico para ir rumbo a la tierra", diría -sailor Mars- a sus compañeras las cuales no entiendan lo dicho por -sailor Mars-.

"Pero porque la princesa Hiba está en el planeta tierra", diría -sailor Júpiter- muy dudosa por las palabras antes de expresar por -sailor Mars-.

-sailor Mercury- dejaría a sus amigas y se dirigirá al ordenador y comenzaría a ver las coordenadas que la princesa había puesto en el ordenador, "chicas vean ésto", diría -sailor Mercury- para que sus compañeras se acercaban a donde Mercury y las cuatro empezarían ver al ordenador.

"La princesa ha puesto en el ordenador las coordenadas de un sitio en específico, justamente aquí", diría -sailor Mercury- para luego apretar un botón donde podría golpear donde está la princesa.

"Qué mar la princesa en ese lugar", diría -sailor Venus- que se pondría en el transportador junto a sus compañeras.

"Eso lo sabremos cuando lleguemos, por ahora debemos hallar a la princesa", diría -sailor Júpiter-.

Las cuatro sensaciones encontradas fueron transportadas a la tierra donde tendrían muchas preguntas de porque su princesa estaría en ese planeta, y por qué equivalen a prisa y porque quietos son esas coordenadas.

En la tierra estaría la princesa Serenidad en el mismo lugar donde estaríamos todos los días para ver a ese joven que aún no conocía su nombre, pero ella acotaría que había enamorado de ese joven aunque muy probable nunca le podría hablar o decir algo ya que alguien de la luna no se puede enamorar de alguien de la tierra, la princesa esperaría a ese chico llegar pero nunca llegaría está seguiría esperando, pero nada el joven nunca llegó la princesa algo desilucionada se iría del lugar, ya que como el chico no llegaba está iría en su busca.

Con las salidas senshin Elas llegaría al lugar donde previamente había visto a su princesa está viendo los hermosos paisajes del planeta maravillandose de sus aires puros y sus bellos paisajes.

"Qué lugar más hermoso", diría -sailor Júpiter- paravillada por los paisajes y la vida del lugar.

"El aire aquí es puro no como en la luna que es artificial", diría -sailor Mercury- mientras avia unos parámetros en su computadora portátil que había traído, poniendo algunas cosas sobre el aire y la vida del planeta.

"Sí, sabemos porque la princesa viene a este lugar, es muy hermoso", diría -sailor Venus- mientras seguía maravillada del lugar.

"¡Chicas a cubierto!", Diría -sailor Mars- que diría Asus amigas que se escondían ahora mismo.

"Qué sucede -sailor Marte-", diría -sailor Júpiter- a su amiga de Marte.

"Ssh, silencio alguien viene", diría -sailor Mars- a sus compañeras.

"Creen que será la princesa", diría -sailor Venus- a sus compañeras que seguían escondidas.

"No lo sé, pero prepárense por si acaso", diría -sailor Mercury- a sus compañeras por su aparece un enemigo.

Mientras que con Serenity, está en las calles de la ciudad escondida en unos de los rincones ella vería la vida de los habitantes de la ciudad, y la tranquila forma de vida de estos ella vería como los habitantes de la tierra harían sus cosas ella maravillada afectados observando la vida d los habitantes de la tierra.

Mientras tanto con Hikio este estaba con sus senshin terminando su entrenamiento, las chicas quedarían agotadas ya que habían peleado con Hikio para ver sus senshin en un combate parece ver que habían perdido mucho.

"Bien creo que eso es todo por hoy, la verdad me sorprende nunca creí que tenía que usar todos mi poder de verdad son muy poderosos", diría Hikio con una sonrisa quedándose algunas rasguños de su ropa y cara.

"Si la verdad Hikio estudio es muy poderoso", diría Eto muy cansada ya que había usado todas sus reservas de chacra y casi todas sus magia, para poder detener los ataques de este y poder atacarlo.

"Si nisiquiera con mis llamas y lava, pude tener mucho daño", diría Rin igual de cansada que su amigas.

"Aún no controlo a la perfección mi genkai Kenkai pero, al menos pude hacer un gran daño cuando estuviste distraído Hikio", diría Yami que que ayudaba a Yuki a levantarse del suelo ya que Hikio en el entrenamiento la había inmovilizado con el mokuton.

"Si, además mis ataques de hielo se hicieron más fuertes pero al menos, las cuatro podemos poner en aprietos a Hikio eh incluso casi ganarle", diría Yuki. No una sonrisa por el gran progreso que tuvieron.

"La verdad se han vuelto muy poderosas, si no hubiera usado mi Sharingan y byakugan habría estado en demasiados apuros, fue una gran idea congelarme Yuki además, Yami tu Kenkai genkai tempestad así que fue un problema, si lo logras perfeccionar un enemigo lo pondrías en verdaderos problemas, además de la lava y fuego de Rin se han vuelto muy poderosos asta pudo destruir mi dragón de agua, y Eto tu mokuton y dotōn son muy poderosos además de que controlas la tierra es algo increíble, pudistes hacer que de verdad me dirá mucho miedo ", diría Hikio con una sonrisa elogiado a sus guardianas por tan duro entrenamiento y por su gran progreso.

"Bueno será mejor que tomen un descanso eso es todo por hoy pueden retirarse a descansar, yo iré a un siervo lugar adiós", diría Hikio para salir corriendo del lugar donde entrará por primera vez para dirigirse donde posiblemente este la princesa.

Ya llegando el lugar Hikio estaría en el lugar donde habitualmente la princesa viene a verlo este vería por los alrededores abre su lata pero no había rastro, de ella pero entonces escuchaba unos videos que le resultaron muy familiares, así que utilizaría su byakugan para ver atravesar de todo en un ángulo de 3.000 km a la redonda donde esta vería a la no muy lejos de su posición, estarían las -sailor guardianas del sistema solar internó-, esto sorprendió a Hikio ya que no las esperaba pero recordó que en este tiempo, ya que había aparecido no existían los guardianes originales del Príncipe Hendimión, así que sería lo que por decir lo equivalente a él pero no sabría que por no estar los guardianes de Hendimión afectado en el enamoramiento de ellas.

Así que Hikio fue a su punto donde estaban ellas.

Al llegar este vería que estaban ocultando como lo hizo Serenidad al principio así que el aria lo mismo que hizo con ella para demostrar a estas sensaciones que él no era malo.

Hikio con el poco chacra que le quedaba comenzó a crear dolores silvestres y algunas petunias,rosas,tec.

El les daría una bella presentación a las senshin internas que les dejo maravillada por el espectáculo de este,así que muy discretamente este les daría a cada uno una flor de su respectivo color,asciendo que se imprecionen por ello,y ala vez asciendo que se pongan mas en guardia porque el las había descubierto.


End file.
